


It didn’t end there

by Chalalalalala



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night- fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: The inspiration for this came from user canyoufeelthemagictonight’s Escape the Night: A Novelization, in the last chapter.Enjoy!





	It didn’t end there

The walk to the car at the end of the road was one of the longest of Joey’s life. Turning around to take a final look at that house of horror, a strange feeling came over him: like his body wasn’t just his anymore. He was unaware of the split-second crack that the evil seeped through on his face.

The car was so similar to the vehicle that had put them into this predicament in the first place, Oli wanted to scream at the others to step away, to not go towards it. One look at Eva told him that she was feeling the same traumatised terror, but she gave him an encouraging smile. ‘Don’t worry’ it seemed to say. ‘If anything goes wrong, we’ll face it together’. That one message reassured him that he made the right decision to warn her about Joey’s plan all the more the worth it. The window rolled down, and Oli steeled himself for what lay behind.

Meredith had to admit, these were not the three she was expecting. Judging by what Shane had told her, she would have put her bets on the Matt boy rather then the Brit, but something must have changed in there- in not only the boys, but in all three of survivors still she tipped her head with the genuine respect they deserved. “Meredith Cooper, SAE. Get in the car now, before any of Satan left in there comes after you.”

Those words were enough to put Eva’s heart back in overdrive. She had a feeling that Satan had already caught up with them- at least they were not alone. Joey, in his typical manner, immediately claimed the front seat, leaving the other two to fit in the back seat. Almost as soon as the doors shut, the car sped away, leaving behind the bodies and the house, but not the memories. Shane. Andrea. Justine. GloZell. Sierra. Matt. Tim. Lele. Every one of those names, even Matt’s, built up the grief in her Eva’s heart until she was sobbing uncontrollably, grateful for her life, but confirming her fears: she will never be the same.

Their pretty much chauffeur drove them to a hotel, respecting their need for silence all the way. As they got out, she said “You might want to watch the news,” tipped her hat to them, and drove off. All of them stared after her, mystified for a while, before Joey made up his mind and walked into the hotel, his friends trailing in his wake.

Signing into the hotel, Joey was astounded to find they had a giant suite booked for them by yet again, the enigmatic SAE. He was too tired to question it as he got into one of the double beds and fell quickly into the familiar lapse of sleep.

Eva and Oli, meanwhile, had the decency to have showers and go to grab a bite to eat. Walking downstairs, something that had intrigued Oli earlier on prodded him into conversation. “Where really were you and Shane earlier he asked. “You know, when everyone thought you were making out?  
“I-I told you, I was pooping!”  
He smiled, the first real smile since it had all begun. “You are such a bad liar, you know that?”  
“Still.... it’s too early for me to mention it without it taking me back to... last night.” He nodded, completely understanding what she was getting at. If anyone asked what had happened, he would have to feel it all again, and he wasn’t ready for that. “Let’s just go grab some food- as long as we don’t get another head, I think I can eat anything!” Laughing, they walked into the restaurant.

The food was so delicious, Eva could swear that they were in heaven- but that made her think of her friends, who were truly there. She didn’t even need anything thing fancy- it was just her, Oli and a couple of cheeseburgers. They sat in silence, simply enjoying safety and their wine, until CNN came on their booth’s TV and Meredith’s words echoed in her head: ‘You might want to watch the news’. She nodded at her companion and together they shifted closer to the monitor, just catching the end of the report: -and yet again, we urge for the public to look for the eleven Youtube personalities that went missing five months ago, by the names of-“ Eva grew increasingly pale as the newsreader went on to list each of their names and pictures- 8 of them back where they left them. “Oli” she stammered, staring into those sorrowful brown eyes. “ L-lets go, shall we?” He nodded, clearly to shocked and heartbroken to speak. With tears in both of their eyes, silently hoping no one had seen their faces.

Back in the room, any composure Eva had left dissolved. She learnt against the wall, all the emotion she hadn’t been able to show all that night flooded down her face. Five months... five months that horror game had taken from her. She sank to the floor, the sense of gravity reassuring her. Oli came to sit beside her, pulling her into the hug she needed. They exchanged shoulders to cry on, not even saying a word. In the silence all they needed was one another. Tears turned to exhaustion, as slowly but surely they both fell victim to blissful sleep, nothing like the forced chloroform.

Joey woke up in the bright morning in to the buzzing electric alarm clock. Electric.... the rescue hadn’t been a dream. He stood up, stretched and looked over to the other beds. His heart stopped. Where were Oli and Eva? The other beds were empty! Rushing out into the kitchen/living room, looked down and smiled. There they were, asleep on the floor cuddled up together, and looked like they had been... crying? He decided that the only way to find out what had happened was to be rather cruel. “Morning lovebirds!!!” He called, and laughed as he went to make pancakes. Eva stirred first, her eyes widening in horror as she realised what Joey thought had happened and started stumbling for words. “Joey it wasn’t like that! You see-“. Oli had woken up by then and looked extremely confused as Eva pulled him up (Clearly she was strong as well as smart) and grabbed Oli’s face and showed Joey. “See? No lipstick marks!”  
Ok Eva! I get it!” Joey laughed, then turned serious. “Now I’m not messing around- what did happen last night?” The other two shared a glance- clearly something had happened that they were reluctant to tell him about. “Well? What is it?”  
Oli took a deep breath and nodded to Eva, then began to speak “How long were we gone Joey?”  
“Easy- one night!”  
“Wrong.”  
“A day?”  
“Wrong again.”  
Joey sighed irritably. “Now you guys are messing with me!  
The Brit’s voice cracked as he uttered “ Joey we... we really aren’t messing with you.” His companion crossed his arms. “How long has it been then?” He asked irritably.  
Clearly heartbroken, Oli was unable to talk, shaking his head as tears welled up in his eyes. Eva gave him a reassuring smile, which looked mor like a grimace on her part, and finished the conversation. “Joey, it’s been 5 months since we.. since we left.” Joey’s heart stopped. His mouth opened, but nothing but choking came out. His friends guided him to the sofa, where he cried. Yes, he, Joey Graceffa cried. He sobbed for not only for his lost friends, but the friends he had left behind. Daniel... his family... they all thought he was dead. He looked across at Oli and Eva, expecting to see his friends in the state he was, but they were masks of sympathy and sorrow in their place. “I guess this why you two were crying?” he sniffled, sharing a half-hearted laugh with them as they prepared to face the world.

-=+=-

Shane. Andrea. Justine. GloZell. Sierra. Matt. Tim. Lele. Their dead friends grinned at them from their posters as they approached the police station. To Oli, though it hurt so much to see them all smiling again, it felt like they were there, watching over them- their guardian angels. He squeezed Eva’s hand, promising both her and himself that he would be there to watch over her, always. She gave gave him a small, watery smile and squeezed back, returning the same oath as they strolled in to confront the public.

Escape Immediately policemen crowded them with gasps of astonishment- the rumour that 3 of the missing YouTubers had been sighted were true! Everyone in the room had a million questions- where had they been? What happened? Where are the others? A hubbub of inquiries echoed around the trio, trying to get some sort of response, some sort of answer to make the situation clear. The noise moved closer towards them, pressing in and in until they couldn’t take it any longer. All three of them burst into tears, clinging to one another like small children. Immediately everyone backed away, ashamed about making three obviously fragile victims cry. A kindly looking officer gently whispered comfort to them, all but lost in the sea of trauma. She led them to a secure, cosy room where they could wait for all the families to arrive. As she served them all refreshing glasses of water, a sentence formed from the whispered words of gibberish.

“How are you going to tell their families?”


End file.
